


Of Ties and Hearts

by CarrotSpruce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Royalty, akashi and kise are cousin, aomine is momoi's brother from different mother, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotSpruce/pseuds/CarrotSpruce
Summary: Emperor Akashi gave his blessing to the prince Kise and general Aomine,  yet problem arises when his sister, the Queen, wants to elope with the King of another kingdom. 
Each of them has both responsibility and selfishness to be with the one they love.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ryouta, someone's here to see you" said Akashi as he entered his cousin's chamber. The said cousin was laying on his double bed with a large panther on his side. 

"Who is it?" Ryouta reluctantly rised to a sitting position. He caressed the panther, Hyou, before approached Akashi. 

"I think you'll be... Happier to see for yourself." Akashi smiled, and moved to sit at Ryouta's bed.

"I wonder who it is, making the emperor come to fetch me himself." Ryouta giggled as he dressed to a more appropriate clothes. "Don't tell me it's a princess from a rich country proposed to me."

"As if. I would not do such a thing unless you wish for it." Akashi muttered. Ryouta smiled. 

"I know Akashicchi." sometimes Akashi wondered why he cared so much for his younger cousin. He did love him as his younger sibling, even though he had several cousins from his father's side. Probably because Ryouta's the only one who cared less for his position as an Emperor while his other cousins craved for his throne. Or perhaps it was Ryouta's genuine smile and beauty, and he was simply enchanted with them. He looked after Ryouta as his most prized prince, and he knew Ryouta looked after him as well. 

The three of them, Ryouta, Akashi and Hyou exited Ryouta's chamber and went through the corridor lead to one of Royal Family's private room. The room was designed for family members or important guests that related to the Royalties, so it has homely atmosphere. The furnitures gave off a pleasant feeling of an ordinary living room with white and baby blue accents, differed with the castle's signature elegant red and black. 

"Kise." a deep voice resonated in the room greeted the most sought prince in the country. 

"Aominecchi!" Kise jumped in excited manner, and immediately hugged the visitor tightly. He was Aomine Daiki, the general of Touou army, as well as Ryouta's childhood friend. 

"There, there. You're as noisy as ever." Aomine laughed, and lead Ryouta to sit on the sofa. Akashi smiled seeing his cousin's antics, although he was expecting something like this. After all, Ryouta was very fond of the dark skinned man. 

"Come on! I thought you're some important princess coming to propose me, so I wear my nicest clothes. Turns out it was just you." despite his words Kise smiled brightly. 

"I will be more worried if it was a prince, though. I am sure Akashi thinks the same." Aomine grinned. 

"Well. I don't intend to give Ryouta to any man below my standards" said Akashi. "You don't need to worry, Daiki."

"So I was above the standards, then?" Aomine joked, while Ryouta blushed slightly it went unnoticed by the general.

"Just so you know that my standards are very high. But you know it doesn't even matter if you fall below my expectations, though, since our princess here would just beg me to let you marry him." the words Akashi uttered caused Ryouta and Aomine choked and blushed furiously. What an amusing sight, Akashi thought. "So, Daiki, as much as I want to believe you're here for Ryouta, what brings you here?" 

"Well, it's about Satsuki." 

"The queen?" Akashi sensed that for Aomine to come here himself it must be a very serious matter, but it did not show in his handsome face. "Ryouta, since Daiki's here, I thought you want to serve him some cookies you made yesterday?" 

Ryouta is not an airhead, even he knew the subtle meaning behind his words, and 'order' to leave. He just smiled. "Yeah, I think yesterday's cookies is no good so I'll take my time preparing new ones" and he exited the room with Hyou in tow. 

"It's okay, though, for him to stay." 

"Nah. I don't want him bothering himself with the kingdom's matter. So what is it?" Akashi eyed Aomine.

"Satsuki is proposed by the king from Seirin." Aomine took a sip of his tea. "Kagami Taiga."

"So? Did she take a liking to him?" 

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And it makes the matter complicated" Akashi concluded. 

"Well, yeah. The thing is, Kagami is the only child to the previous king. He has relatives, but it's too distant and I heard a rumor that a few of his relatives is opposed to the previous king. Probably they're the ones who murdered the previous king, even. But this new king is quite a capable man. I think there's no one in the royal blood who can replace him in Seirin." 

"You can always be the king and let Satsuki marry Kagami."

"That's impossible." Aomine grunted. "I... I made the decision to marry Kise and spend my life with him." said him with longing look in his eyes. Even Akashi can tell that Aomine's feelings were sincere towards Ryouta. 

"You want to take Ryouta from me."

Aomine looked at Akashi in the eye. "Not really, actually. My plan is for us, Kise and I, to live in Rakuzan. I am ready to give up my position in the army to Imayoshi and Wakamatsu. Even Satsuki is already approved of that. Then suddenly Kagami came and proposed to her. She is very impressed by his capability and knowledge, and also, his kindness. She told me that he is the love of her life, and she would regret to reject such a kind-hearted king. Even I thought the same when I look at him. But that means I won't marry Kise, or you can leave Kise in my care." 

Akashi gazed at the bowl of fruits silently, in deep thought. Is it okay to leave Ryouta in Daiki's hands? Is it okay to let Ryouta leave him? Is it okay to give Ryouta happiness with his own happiness as a price?

He knew for a long time that Ryouta's all he needed. But if he truly cared for him, why he hesitated to let go of him? 

"Akashi. It's not like I will snatch Kise right now from your grasp, nor Satsuki has accepted the proposal. But I'd like you to give it a good thought, since I respect you and all." Aomine assured. "Just take your time to think about it."

"Very well." said Akashi shortly. "I.." 

They conversed for a while regarding different matters now.

Before they realized that they were engaged in various topics for almost 2 hours, Ryouta came with a bowl of cookies he made.

"Aominecchi, you know what? My cookies is the best in Rakuzan" Kise giggled. "Akashicchi said that" 

"Whoa. How believable, since Akashi spoils you too much, you know" Aomine and Akashi laughed while trying one of his cookies. 

"What.. Aominecchi's so mean! My cookies is the best! It is my special recipe for my special people!" Kise pouted. Aomine still grinned and he ate one of the cookies. 

"Yeah, they're good. You must be practicing the recipe for us. Thanks, Kise."

"A-aominecchiii..." Kise blushed hearing the unexpected compliment for the tanned man. He sat himself beside Aomine and in front of Akashi. 

Akashi smiled at the silent affection shared between them. He decided to excuse himself and let them spend their rare times together.

* * *

It is not the first time Aomine came to Kise's chamber. It's still a bright room as his room faced the morning sun, and the outside wall is full of high crystal windows. The curtain is deep red and white colored, and most of the furniture were made of woods in lighter shade. Outside the room is a small balcony for reading and drinking tea, and on the left side of the room is a huge door leading to the bedroom. On the corner is a huge cushion, which Aomine assumed is Hyou's default bed since mostly the cat always slept with Kise anyway. Kise told Hyou to follow his cousin instead, and the panther unwillingly complied. 

"I didn't know he dislikes Akashi." Aomine commented seeing Hyou exited the chamber. Kise laughed. 

"He is scared of him. Well anyone here is." 

"You dont."

"Of course! He's like big brother to me, although I admit he sometimes is scary especially when he's pissed. But he's my only family right now and I love him." Kise said fondly. Aomine nodded. He took Kise's hands in his. 

"I miss you," Aomine brushed his nose to Kise's soft blond hair. The scent was pleasant as ever. Aomine wonder how can a man smelled so good, he was pretty sure he cleaned himself with the same kind of soap and shampoo as other royalties since there were only a few brands that had a good quality and well-liked by royalties and nobles. 

"Me too, Aominecchi." Kise shyly leaned his face on Aomine's chest, breathing in the musky scent the other man had. 

"Been a while since I last visited, huh? Even your cooking has improved considerably."

Kise pouted. "A while? It feels like a lifetime, you know. It's been two years and we only exchanged letters. I even took my time to learn baking and cooking, of course I'll be better than then."

"Yes,yes. But I really love your cooking, Ryouta." Aomine hugged Kise tightly and brought him to the bedroom for more privacy.

"Aominecchi... Can't you sleep here?" Ryouta pleaded once they were inside the blond's bedroom. Aomine snickered. 

"What? Do you think I would just sleep innocently with you, here?" Aomine pinched the blond's cheeks, resulting in cry of protest out of him. "No way. Akashi will kill me for sure." he joked. 

"But... I want to be with you tonight..." Ryouta pouted. "When will I ever see you again anyway? I am... Tired of waiting, Daiki. I thought you will propose me today." 

"What a suggestive thing to say," Aomine brought Ryouta to sit on the bed. He kneeled in front of the prince and held his hands. "Ryouta, I love you, and I promise I will marry you when all of this problem solved nicely. For now, let's just settle with letters, okay? I love your handwriting anyways" Aomine kissed one of his hands and breathed in the flowery scent of his. Must be from his morning bath, he presumed. 

"You dummy." said Ryouta, still sulked. "Whatever. Don't blame me if a pretty princess or a handsome prince proposed to me tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah, your Highness, but I am sure Akashi will reject it before you do." Aomine laughed. He rised from kneeling position and kissed Ryouta's forehead. "Now, good night." and without looking back, he closed the bedroom door as he exited. 

Ryouta let out a sigh while threw his back to the bouncy bed. He touched his forehead, as if retracing the lingering kiss. "Aho" he whispered, before fell into deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akashicchi, where's Aominecchi?" asked Ryouta while he sat himself for breakfast. Ryouta filled his plate with two slices of bread, an egg, and a bowl of salad. Akashi had already ate half of his portion.

"He is checking his horse at the stables. Probably he will be here soon" said Akashi as he leaned forward to take a glass of water. Ryouta nodded and resumed his meals. 

True to Akashi's words, Aomine showed up at the dining hall about ten minutes later. Akashi had finished his breakfast and told his servant to bring Aomine a cup of coffee. 

"How's your sister doing, Aominecchi? Is she doing well?" Ryouta started the conversation while eating his meals. 

Aomine thanked the servant who brought him the coffee. "She is as loud as ever." Aomine snickered. "She is busy though. Several neighbouring countries wanted to be our ally, both the rich and poor ones. She had to do more paperwork and attend various parties and invitations." 

"Must be hard. Become a queen, I mean. But Momoicchi's a tough woman. I wonder when she will settle down, though."

Aomine smiled softly. "Yeah, I hope she makes the right choice. Whatever it is."

"What choice?" Ryouta titled his head in a questioning gesture. 

"Hm? I mean, when she chooses her husband. Of course I respect whatever her decisions but at least I want her to be happy. She deserves it." said Aomine, reminiscing their times together as children. Satsuki would always lectured him, she was the rightful and wise one. And Aomine was the naughty kind of prince, he slept all day and skipped his lesson. Even though they were siblings with different mother, they were as close as real siblings. Satsuki's mother was the legitimate wife of the King, and Aomine's mother was a concubine. But soon after he was born, his biological mother fell ill and died, and the queen took Aomine in her care. It was said that the queen and Aomine's mother were once a good friend, but that changed ever since the queen being courted by the king. But really, Aomine himself didn't know those details, and he didn't really care. 

He admired her as a excellent ruler of Touou kingdom, and her people he also wished that whoever marry his sister, the man would be the consort king. But seeing Kagami Taiga his hopes were shattered. It wouldn't be right for Kagami to be anything except a king in his own country, and doing otherwise would result in severing the country's ties with his country. Furthermore there were no other candidates for a king in Seirin. 

Aomine let out a sigh which made Ryouta worry. 

"Aominecchi, is something wrong?"

Aomine gave him an unusually false smile.  
"I wonder if a ruler is permitted to be selfish."

* * *

In the afternoon, Ryouta took Aomine to accompany him to the castle's garden. He insisted that it had been a while since he spent time outside the castle. The garden, despite owned by the castle was actually a bit far from the castle near the mountain. Aomine remembered Ryouta and he often spent their childhood time playing in the garden and helping Ryouta's mother tended the garden. 

When they arrived by the said garden, Aomine realized that the garden was not as pretty as it was back then. The garden was still tended by the gardener hired by the castle, and there were a small building near the garden now, but still it lacked warmth he remembered in his memories. 

"I actually want to tend the garden, but Akashicchi always says no." said Ryouta as if he read his mind. "It's still cared and tended, but still it's like someone else's garden, don't you think so?" 

Aomine nodded. "What is that building?" Aomine pointed to the stone building. The door was guarded so he assumed it was built by the castle. 

"Oh, that is a hot spring! Do you remember a small pond around that place? When they wanted to make a bigger pond, the pond actually has a hot spring vein below. So Akashicchi decided to make a private hot spring instead."

"Wow, nice. A hot spring near the mountain." Aomine commented. "Let's go there later."

Ryouta nodded happily. He took Aomine's hand to the center of the garden, where the long bench was. The bench was shaded by a white-colored pergola inhabited by bougenvilles. Along the way he was greeted some of the gardeners who were weeding, and he greeted back in return. 

They sat on the bench. There, the view was lovely. Various flowers had bloomed, decorating the garden. 

"If we were to marry, can we marry here instead of the palace?" asked Ryouta. Aomine stared at him and laughed. 

"You don't intend to drop the subject, do you?" He smirked. Ryouta pouted as he deemed the topic serious. 

"Aominecchi!" Ryouta scolded. "I'm serious!" he folded his arms. 

"Pfft... Ryouta, you're a prince. You need to show our wedding to the people of your country. This place is quite secluded, and to think it was a private garden... It would serve better for the banquet, or our honeymoon. Quiet and perfect." 

Ryouta blushed hearing 'honeymoon' from Aomine's words. He hadn't even thought about that part. 

"Uh... I guess you're right. But still I want our special moment to be held here..." 

"Can't be helped. But I think letting our people happy by seeing us happy in our wedding is enough, no?" Aomine assured Ryouta. Ryouta sighed and didn't argue more. 

"Let's make a flower crown!" Ryouta exclaimed, back to his usual bubbly and happy self. Sometimes Aomine found it amazing at how fast his lover could in recovering from sad to a happy expression. Ryouta started to gather various flowers, twigs and leaves, gesturing Aomine to follow. Aomine did follow him, gathered the sunflowers only. He carefully crafted them into a wearable crown using the stalks and some leaves. By the time he finished, Ryouta was still struggling to get his done.

"You're still horrible at making this." Aomine laughed. Just as Ryouta started to whine, he placed his sunflower crown on the blond's head. "You're beautiful. Like the sun." he placed a kiss, this time on his plump lips and Ryouta could feel his face burned as the blood rushed to one place. 

Ryouta shyly placed his unfinished flower strand, and carefully placed it as a necklace. He tied the ends behind Aomine's neck. "You too." 

They ended up grinned together. "I want to kidnap you right now."

"Akashicchi will be angry."

"No, if you also want to be kidnapped."

"Then, he will cry instead." 

Aomine snorted, imagining Akashi with tears sounded like an ultimate joke. 

They continued making jokes and fooling around, stealing kisses from the other, and eventually they grew tired. By evening, Ryouta talked to him with droopy eyes and that's when he decided to go back to the castle. Aomine hold Ryouta's hand tightly and gently lead him back to the carriage. It's a shame he didn't try the hot spring, but he could do it another time. 

Dinner had already been served by the time they reaches the dining hall. They were greeted by Akashi. 

"You play to the garden again, Ryouta?" Akashi sighed. "Good thing you're with Daiki." 

"What's wrong?" asked Aomine. He helped a sleepy Ryouta to sit properly and encouraged him to eat dinner. 

"He always sneaks out of the castle to the garden. Sometimes without a guard, only using the carriage. I always tells him to at least bring Kasamatsu with him." Akashi fumed. 

"Hehe... I am sorry Akashicchi. But I can protect myself! I train with Kasamatsu almost everyday anyway." Ryouta talked back. 

"No, Ryouta, Akashi's right. Don't just sneak out like that." 

"Whaat? Aominecchi is also scolding me. You meanie." Ryouta pouted, suddenly he didn't feel tired anymore. He quickly eat his dinner. "I will take a bath." and just like that he excused himself.

"You're spoiling him too much. Look at him." Aomine commented once Ryouta was out of sight. He wondered if he was sulking or he really needed a bath. 

"You don't have the right to say that to me." Akashi glared. "Daiki, after dinner go shower and after that I will wait for you in the family room." Akashi stood and excused himself as well, leaving Aomine with a few nobles in the dining hall.

* * *

As promised, Aomine went to the family room after showered. When he entered the room, there were Akashi sitting on one of the couch and Hyou sleeping beside the couch he sat at. 

"Yo." Aomine greeted, and sat on one of the chairs. 

"Daiki, I need you to invite me when the king of Seirin comes again to Touou." said Akashi. "I will measure him myself whether he is worth for Satsuki leaving the Touou palace."

Aomine laughed. "Sounds like you were our father or something," he grinned, but immediately shut up when Akashi didn't respond to his joke. "Geez... Okay. But we better make it a banquet or something. The nearest planned party is my birthday, which is two months ahead. This way I will officially introduced you to King of Seirin."

"Sounds good. Although, I'd like it to be as soon as possible."

"Hey, my birthday cannot be changed, okay? Can't help it."

Akashi stilled. "I guess two months is okay. You better talk to Queen Satsuki, though." Aomine nodded. "is that all?" 

"Yeah" said Akashi. "You may go to your room. Oh, and go to Ryouta's chamber first. He might be sulking right now. Solve it before your departure tomorrow."   
Aomine nodded and went his way to Ryouta's chamber.

* * *

"Ryouta?" he called. When he hear no response, he decided to take a look into his bedroom, just to make sure he was still awake. Turned out Ryouta was changing into his nightgown. 

"Uwah!! Aominecchi you perverted idiot!" he screeched, making Aomine close the bedroom door immediately. 

"Why are you so embarrassed anyway?" he half-shouted at the door. A few seconds later Ryouta opened the door, nearly made Aomine jumble backward as he was leaning against the door. 

"Be patient, would you?" Ryouta sighed and gestured Aomine to sit on his bed. 

"I thought you're sulking." said Aomine. 

"Huh? Why would I?" Kise tilted his head, clearly didn't have a clue to what Aomine was talking about. 

"So you just really want to take a bath, back then at the dining hall?" 

"What? Of course. Don't you feel the same? We have been hours in the garden and we practically sit on the dirt."

Well, no. As a general of his army Aomine is so used to dirt and such he took shower out of obligation. Now he felt like a fool here. 

He threw his body to the mattress. "What, I thought you're mad or something so I come here. I will go back tomorrow, after all." 

"Whaat? You go tomorrow?" said Ryouta in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again on my birthday." 

"it's still two months away!"

"Yeah. You'd better thinking of my birthday present, then." Aomine snickered. "Come here." 

Ryouta sat on the bed beside Aomine. "I want to sleep now."

"Then sleep."

"But-"

"Akashi told me to comfort you if you're sulking. Just pretend to be, so I can stay here." Aomine pulled Ryouta to sleep beside him. He even tidied the blanket and fluffed the pillow before laid back to the mattress. Ryouta just stared absent-mindedly at him.  
"You don't want to?"

"Don't blame me if Akashicchi wants to kill you tomorrow." said Ryouta as he complied, lying beside Aomine.

"Nah, don't think so. Just say you were really angry last night." Aomine hugged Ryouta and closed the distance between them. Minutes later the general went asleep and Ryouta admired the defenseless look on his lover's face. He's rough and unromantic, sometimes even annoying, but he has his sweet side. 

"It would be nice if you'd marry me already. We can do this everyday," Ryouta whispered, thought that his words went unnoticed by the other. He then followed Aomine to dreamland and snuggled to Aomine's broad chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this time is mostly Aokise's fluff and nothing's really happening. For Akakuro's fans, just wait till Aomine's Birthday which is 1 or two chapters away.   
> Thanks for reading, I am still learning to write a fic. There are some explanation and descriptions that are left unwritten because I don't know how to express it so a few things must be confusing... But I'll try to make it better as the story goes on. 
> 
> I even feel like the title is so shitty I want to change it. Lol.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in English. My English is not really good so I hope you can bear with it.


End file.
